Family Reunion
by Saturn Sorceress
Summary: The scouts and Darien don't belong in the dimension they're in. When Tokyo is destoryed they're sent to the Z dimension to find their parents. How will their families react when their dead children are grown and in front of them? !FINISHED!
1. relavation

This story was my very very first try at fan fiction I started a long time ago. I decided to pick it back up now. I own one character in this story. She'll come in a little later.  
  
  
  
The princess surveyed her surroundings. Tokyo was completely demolished. The people and her friends were dead along with Darien, her prince. She called for Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time to explain.  
  
"Princess," she started. "This is how it's meant to be. Crystal Tokyo was never in Tokyo to begin with. It was named in memory of your second home."  
  
"Second home, what do you mean?" she asked with ultra confusion. Pluto hesitated because she knew Serena of all people wouldn't take this lightly.  
  
"I think I know two people who can explain this better than me," Pluto said. A bright light appeared that blinded Serena for a moment. When the light faded, Serena's two mothers were standing in front of her, Queen Serenity and Ikuko Tsukino.  
  
"Serena, you might want to have a seat, we have a lot to explain." Ikuko had started. Serena took the first boulder she could find and sat on it. Queen Serenity was ready to begin when Pluto interrupted her.  
  
"Your majesty, not to be rude, but don't you think all the scouts should be here?"  
  
"But everyone's dead," Serena told them.  
  
"No we're not." Startled, Serena spun around right into Lita's face.  
  
"You're all ok and alive!" Serena squealed as all the inners went in for a group hug.  
  
"Hey, don't forget about us." The inners looked up and saw Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru walking toward them. Soon they were in the hug as well. Somehow Amara dragged Trista in the scout hug.  
  
"Wait! Where's Darien?" Serena started to yell.  
  
"I'm right behind you, Meatball head."  
  
"Oh Darien, I've missed you so much!" Serena screamed with delight and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Alright, I think I'll begin from the start," Queen Serenity started when everyone settled down. "As you know, after the moon kingdom was destroyed, I sent all of you to this future. Well, somehow Queen Beryl altered with the timeline and you all were born in a different dimension." Silence was all around.  
  
"So, you're saying we're not from here?" Rei spoke up after she found voice.  
  
"And our parents aren't our parents?" Mina found her voice after Rei did.  
  
"Don't get us wrong, but not all of you have real parents, some of you are orphans."  
  
"Who are the orphans?" Lita wanted to know. Trista spoke up this time.  
  
"Well, it's not the easiest thing to tell you, but you Ami, Mina, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru are orphans. Your parents were killed during an attack on the Earth before we brought you here to this dimension."  
  
"Whoa, wait a sec, what about me, aren't I an orphan as well?" Darien quietly demanded. Queen Serenity shook her head.  
  
"No Darien, your real family is still alive and misses you very much."  
  
"I think we better tell you who your parents really are." Ikuko stated.  
  
"Lita, your father is a man named Tien," a vision of Tien popped up in the sky.  
  
"Are you sure about that Queen Serenity, he has three eyes." Lita said with a little fright in her voice. Queen Serenity noticed it.  
  
"Don't worry dear, he loved you and your mother and he longs to see you again." Lita looked like she was going to cry. Another vision came to the sky, this time of someone else.  
  
"Rei, this is your father, Yamcha." Rei stared at the picture.  
  
"He looks too happy, like he doesn't miss me at all."  
  
"No Rei, when he thought you had been killed, he thought about killing himself too. But his friends convinced him it wouldn't bring you back." This time, Rei let her tears fall. Ami went over to comfort her.  
  
"Princess Serena, its your turn my dear." Irlene decided to be the one to tell her.  
  
"Your real mother is named Chichi and your father is Goku." Serena's eyes widened. "Wait there's more, you also have two brothers. An older one named Gohan and a younger one named Goten." For once in her lifetime, Serena was positively speechless. Darien held on to her tighter to comfort her. It started to work because she dug her face into his shoulder to hide her tears. All was silent for while minus the tiny sobs from Lita, Rei, and Serena. Queen Serenity, Ikuko, and Trista were trying to decide who would tell Darien about his family. Sailor Pluto decided to since she could best defend herself if he turned out to be anything like his father, whom had a very bad temper. Hotaru noticed no one said anything about Darien.  
  
"What about Darien, who are his parents?" Darien looked up from Serena to the three women standing in front of them.  
  
"Darien, you were born to a women named Bulma Briefs. Your father is named Vegeta," Darien looked stunned, "you also have a little brother named Trunks."  
  
'Wow,' Darien thought, 'I actually have a family, even a little brother.' Everything went silent again. Finally Amara got the picture.  
  
"You're sending us to find them and reunite now, aren't you."  
  
"Yes" Queen Serenity, Ikuko, and Trista said in unison. Serena ran up to Ikuko with tears flowing from her eyes and gave Ikuko the biggest hug she could.  
  
"I'll never forget you, ever." Ikuko returned the hug.  
  
"Sweetie, I'll always love you like a daughter but you have another family to protect. Its time to meet them."  
  
"Ok, are you all ready?" Pluto asked. Everyone had transformed in super form and Darien into Tuxedo Mask and nodded.  
  
"Yes, we're ready." Michelle answered for everyone.  
  
"Alright then… I call on the power of Pluto, open a portal to the other dimension!!" Sailor Pluto slammed the end of her staff into the ground, then the portal opened. One by one the scouts entered the portal with Pluto being the last. Queen Serenity told her to watch over them. As the portal closed, Queen Serenity and Ikuko smiled and disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed it. Review time!! 


	2. Tien's girl, Yamcha's daughter and the n...

The fall through the dimension portal seemed like it took forever. Finally, they fell out and became a heap of people. They got de-transformed in the portal.  
  
"Ow, that hurt." Serena whined.  
  
"Hey Meatball head, how about you get off of me!" Rei shouted at her.  
  
"How about all of you get off of me." Darien's muffled voice came from the bottom of the heap.  
  
"Are all of you alright?" Bulma asked running toward them.  
  
"Yes, we're alright," Lita said, "did anyone break anything?"  
  
"I think I broke a nail but no bones," Mina stated cheerfully.  
  
"Serena, I said get off of me so I can get off of Ami, and she can get off Michelle, and she can."  
  
"Ok Rei, she's got the point!" Lita yelled as Serena got up. Just as everyone had gotten back to their feet, a larger group of people came running up to them. Trista noticed that these people were the ones they were looking for, but no one else noticed it.  
  
"Hey guys, I think I twisted my ankle." Hotaru said, still on the ground. Amara and Michelle went down to help Hotaru up.  
  
"Here, let me take her over to that bench so she can rest Gohan offered picking Hotaru up. Ami and a few others followed him to the bench.  
  
"Thanks for the help." Hotaru said to Gohan.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Does anyone have something I can wrap it up with?" Ami asked while examining Hotaru's ankle.  
  
"Here, use my scarf." Bulma gave her scarf to Ami.  
  
"Thanks," Ami said while wrapping Hotaru's ankle.  
  
"Wow, you did some job on that wrap." Chichi said. Ami blushed.  
  
"Well, Ami's had a lot of practice. By the way, I'm Serena and those girls over with Ami are Amara, Michelle, Mina, Hotaru, and Trista." Each girl gave a little nod when her name was called.  
  
"And my name is Rei, and this is Lita," she said pointing at Lita, "and over with Serena is Darien." Darien looked up when he heard his name. No one noticed that everyone's eyes of the new group got big when each name was said.  
  
"Did I hear a girl named Lita was around?" Tien asked while walking forward.  
  
"That would be her," Mina pointed toward Lita. Lita's eyes got bigger in shock.  
  
'Could this be my real dad?'  
  
"Your name is Lita?"  
  
"Yes," the brunette replied.  
  
"How old are you?" Tien asked, himself in shock.  
  
"I'm 16, um, is your name Tien?" Lita asked, not sure if she wanted it to be or not.  
  
"How do you know his name is Tien?" a boy with purple hair wondered. Everyone was stunned. The girls and Darien because this man was possibly Lita's father. The newcomers because these people know Tien's name and they have the same names as some children that died 15 ½ years ago.  
  
"So, are you Tien, are you my father?" Lita couldn't hold it in anymore. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Tien only nodded, not knowing which question he was answering. Lita's eyes went even bigger and fuller with tears. Lita, still not positive, ran into Tien's arms and cried. Tien still wasn't sure this was his daughter he'd lost almost 16 years ago. He took her face so he could look into her eyes. After one glance, he was absolutely sure this was her.  
  
"Oh Lita, I thought I'd lost you," Tien said while hugging Lita as if never to let her go again. Everyone stared at the two in awe. Finally after a while Tien and Lita let go of the hug. Lita had stopped crying. She was smiling. The girls noticed she looked even happier than when she danced with Tigers Eye that one night.  
  
"You look so much like your mother." Tien commented. Lita's smile went even wider.  
  
"What's going on here?" Yamcha asked while walking toward everyone. He looked at the girls. He got transfixed on Rei.  
  
'Those eyes,' he thought, 'Why is she so familiar?'  
  
"Tien found his daughter," Goku said.  
  
"That's impossible. Lita died the same time my Rei did." Yamcha said. Serena's head jerked towards Rei. Rei just stood there staring into space. Lita noticed she had seen that man before. She walked away from Tien over to Rei.  
  
"Rei," she whispered, "isn't that who Serenity said was your father?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I think so," Rei whispered back.  
  
"There's only one way to find out and I think I know a way," Lita said pointing toward Rei's necklace, "Serenity said that was given to you by your parents, so if he's your father, he'll have to remember it." Rei's had instantly grabbed her necklace. Yamcha noticed when she did that.  
  
"That's a pretty necklace you've got there," he said.  
  
"Thank you, it was my mother's." Rei said looking down at the necklace in her hand.  
  
'First her eyes and now that necklace, could this be my daughter?' Just then, as if on cue, Rei doubled over in pain and fell to her knees. She was screaming.  
  
"Rei!" the girls yelled as they ran to her side. Even Hotaru forgot about her ankle and went over to Rei as fast as she could.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Tien asked Lita.  
  
"She's having another one of her visions," Lita said, worried. Rei stopped screaming. She opened her eyes and looked up.  
  
"Dad?" Rei quietly said. She had seen her past through her vision. Yamcha looked stunned for a second then he dropped down to her side and held her in his arms.  
  
"It's okay Rei, I'm right here." Rei felt safer than ever before.  
  
"I think it's safe to say that's Rei's father, Yamcha." Mina said, watching the two of them. As everyone stared at Rei and Yamcha, Chichi pulled Goku behind a tree where no one could see them.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, Chichi?" he whispered.  
  
"Goku, you don't think our daughter could be that girl with blonde pigtails over there, do you?" she asked her husband.  
  
"I think so Chichi, I feel a power level coming from her that's like Gohan's and Goten's and her name is Serena and she's looks about 16."  
  
"Then it has to be her, our baby girl didn't due after all!" she smiled and jumped into Goku's arms. Meanwhile, Trunks snuck over to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, is it just me, or do I feel my dad's type of energy from that guy over there." He said, thrusting his head toward Darien.  
  
"No, it's not just you. I feel it too, Trunks." Gohan told him. "Hey Goten, come here."  
  
"Did he just say 'Goten'?" Serena asked Darien. Darien nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I think he did. So those two must be your brothers." 'I wonder where mine is.'  
  
"Hey, Gohan. Have you seen mom and dad anywhere?" Goten asked while joining Gohan and Trunks.  
  
"Yeah. They're right over ther." Gohan looked around, "Well, they were right there." Goku and Chichi came out of behind the tree. They walked over to join their sons.  
  
"What were you guys doing over there?" Goten asked."  
  
"Talking," his mom answered.  
  
"About what?" Curious Goten asked.  
  
"You'll find out in a second." Goku said. Chichi took a step forward.  
  
"Excuse me, but didn't you say your name was Serena?"  
  
"Yep, that's me." Serena said cheerfully.  
  
"How she can be cheerful so much is beyond me." Rei mumbled while her and Yamcha got up.  
  
"She sounds like Goku." Yamcha mumbled back. Chichi continued to question Serena.  
  
"Were you born on June 30th?"  
  
"Yeah, I was, how did you know that?" Serena asked. She wanted to be sure this was her mom.  
  
"Because Serena," Goku answered, "we're your parents." All was silent. But just for a mere second, because Serena smiled a big smile and ran for Goku and Chichi.  
  
"Mom! Dad! I knew I'd find you. I just knew it!" Serena squealed as her, Chichi, and Goku embraced in a bear hug. Gohan was in total and complete shock.  
  
'Its not possible,' he thought, 'Serena, my little sister, died in front of me.' He was thinking so hard that he didn't notice Serena walk up to him.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" she sweetly said.  
  
"Its not possible." Gohan said in confusion.  
  
"Anything's possible, Gohan. I mean look at those four over there." Serena said pointing towards Lita, Rei, and their fathers. "We didn't die."  
  
"I see that." Gohan said taking Serena into a hug. "Sere, you don't know how much I've missed you." Gohan looked at Goten. "Well don't just stand there Goten, come meet your big sister." It wasn't hard for Goten to believe Serena was his sister. He just plainly ran up and hugged Serena. They both were laughing in happiness. While this was happening, Darien walked over to the scouts.  
  
"I guess its your turn now, isn't it Darien." Michelle stated. Darien looked down.  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to do this." He mumbled.  
  
"Oh come on Darien. You have a family now. You're not an orphan anymore." Hotaru said. She tried to get up but fell back down. "Dumb ankle," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Hotaru, you shouldn't be on that ankle," Darien said while picking her up. He took her to the same bench Gohan sat her on.  
  
"Looks like your bandage is coming off." Darien kneeled down and gently lifted Hotaru's ankle up. He took the bandage off and started to re-wrap it again.  
  
"Darien, do you want me to do that?" Ami asked walking toward Darien and kneeling beside him.  
  
"No, I've got it." He said while finishing with her ankle." It looks like it's starting to swell up."  
  
"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Ami moved and sat on the bench next to Hotaru and Darien moved over so she could see her ankle.  
  
"By the way, my name is Bulma," Bulma said.  
Another chapter done. 


	3. Darien Briefs

My fingers are so tired of typing. Writing four stories at once wasn't as easy as I thought it was.  
  
  
  
"Bulma? Your last name wouldn't be Briefs, would it?" Darien asked. Bulma nodded.  
  
"That's it." She said. Darien hesitated to ask his next question.  
  
"Did you have a son," he hesitated again, " that died about 15 ½ years ago?" Startled, Bulma looked at him.  
  
"How did you know that?" she asked. She was ready to question him farther. But she took one look into his deep blue eyes. Bulma put her hand over her mouth and gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Darien. Its you, its really you! You weren't killed!" She screamed.  
  
"No, I wasn't." Bulma wrapped her arms around him as fast and as tight as Serena ever could. Darien just kinda stayed there. He didn't know what to do. He'd never had a mom before. Finally Darien returned the hug. Serena smiled at him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, woman!" a very angry voice came from behind a big oak tree. The scouts kinda jumped at the sound. Darien had the urge to go and protect Serena but Bulma wouldn't let him go.  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing Vegeta." Bulma let go of Darien, stood up, and wiped her tears. She ran over to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Its our son Vegeta." Bulma said. She started crying again. Vegeta shot a glare at Trunks as if saying 'what'd you do now?' Trunks gave him one of his 'I didn't do anything' looks. Bulma noticed Vegeta's look. She set things straight.  
  
"Our son, he's alive!" She said to Vegeta, as happy as ever.  
  
"I know that. He's right over there." He pointed toward Trunks.  
  
"No Vegeta, not Trunks. Our first son." Vegeta was shocked.  
  
"No he's not Bulma. Frieza saw to that. He's dead Bulma. Darien is dead." Bulma looked in his eyes.  
  
"You're wrong Vegeta because he's very much alive," she pointed at Darien, "and he's right there." Vegeta looked at him. 'It can't be him. The boy must be lying.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Look in his eyes and tell me you don't see the same thing you did when Mirari Trunks came along." She told Vegeta. He did just that. And, of course, Bulma was right. He did see what he saw in the future Trunks. Vegeta was shocked and surprisingly angry. Of course, being Vegeta, he showed his anger the most.  
  
"So you're alive. All this time we thought you were dead and now, nearly 16 years later, you show up. Where have you been this all this time? Never mind, I don't wanna know. I hope you don't expect us to be happy and bring you back into the family just because you're alive." Vegeta said angrily. Darien stood up and was about to comment back when a very pissed Serena ran from Goten and stood in front of Darien.  
  
"How dare you talk to him like that! He's your son!" Darien backed up a bit. He'd never seen Serena angry like that.  
  
"How pathetic! You need a girl to stand up for you." Vegeta's remark made both Darien and Serena twice as mad.  
  
"He doesn't need me to stand up for him, you jerk!" Vegeta mockingly smirked at her. Serena brought her hand up to slap him. But before her hand could make contact, an energy beam shot between her and Vegeta. Everyone looked toward where the beam came from. They saw a hideous, zombie-looking creature.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know its kinda short but hey I tried didn't I?  
  
Review time!! 


	4. Vegjetta and her guardians

Okay I know it's been awhile since I've updated this fic. I just recovered from writers block on this story. There are some things I wanna put out in the open. The scouts' powers are out classed by the z warriors at least until they go through training. And don't worry Bobbin, Darien isn't going to be a wimp. Serena just happened to get there before he did. And I'd better shut up before I give the entire story away.  
  
Only Serena could recognize the youma because she was the only one who ever fought it.  
  
"Hey. I know you."  
  
"That's right sailor brat. I'm back. Morga's the name. This time, I'm not here for energy for the Negaverse." Morga said. She laughed evilly.  
  
"Sailor brat? What's she mean by that?" Goku thought out loud.  
  
"I remember those types of creatures." Rei said to herself.  
  
"What are you talking about Rei?" Yamcha asked his daughter. Rei didn't answer. He noticed her pulled a stick like thing from her pocket.  
  
"Girls, it's a Negaverse monster. Transform on the double.!" She shouted to the other scouts.  
  
"Right. We've got to fight her." Tien stared at his daughter confused. Before anyone could ask what was going on, the scouts began to transform.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Super Moon Crisis Power!" Hotaru would've transformed but her ankle was still hurting. Everyone including Vegeta was staring at the girls in amazement.  
  
"You think that scares me sailor girls? You thought wrong." Morga began to throw energy blasts at the scouts who dodged them every time. Mercury took out her mini computer and began typing.  
  
"Got anything yet?" Jupiter asked while the other scouts created a diversion so Mercury could find a weak point.  
  
"Well the best shot we've got is to hit her wit hour most powerful attacks at the same time." Mercury put her computer away.  
  
"We gotta try. Did you guys hear that?"  
  
"Yeah we heard." Uranus said delivering a punch to Morga's face. The girls backed up and began to power up.  
  
"Does anyone have the slightest clue to what's going on?" Yamcha asked. Everyone shook their heads. Hotaru and Darien looked at each other.  
  
"This is really blowing their minds isn't it?" Darien nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright. Let's do it. Mars flame sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter oak evolution!"  
  
"Venus love and beauty shock!"  
  
"Mercury aqua rhapsody!"  
  
"Uranus world shaking!"  
  
"Neptune deep submerge!"  
  
"Pluto deadly scream!"  
  
"Moon gorgeous mediation!" The attacks came at Morga head on. She fazed out before they could hit her and reappeared in front of where the blast would've hit. The girls' jaws dropped.  
  
"You're not supposed to be able to do that!" Sailor Moon whined.  
  
"Sorry but I can." Morga released her own attack. It was way too fast for her to dodge it. Darien ran up and shoved her out of the way. Luckily he was brought down with her. Morga began to build up another attack.  
  
"This is when you die Sailor Moon and why not take Tuxedo Mask with you."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask? Who's that?" Bulma asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask is Darien's transformation." Hotaru told her. A bright light interrupted her from telling Bulma more. Morga's attack was ready.  
  
"Finally I can finish off the Princess of the moon and her prince too. Say good-bye!" She was ready to release her attack. Serena and Darien braced themselves for impact.  
  
"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku got her before she could get them. Morga was destroyed for good. The scouts detransformed and looked at their audience.  
  
"I think we've got a lot to explain." Trista stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Vegeta looked around.  
  
"Wait, we're missing one person."  
  
"Who are we missing?" Lita asked. Vegeta turned to Trista.  
  
"Where's my daughter?" Trista looked confused.  
  
"Daughter?"  
  
"That's what I said. Now where is she? If Darien came back, why hasn't she?" Trista couldn't answer. She had no idea that Vegeta had a daughter. She only knew that the scouts were born in this dimension because Queen Serenity told her.  
  
"Darien, do you know where your sister is?" Bulma asked. Darien shook his head.  
  
"I didn't know I had a sister."  
  
"Bulma, when did you have a daughter?" Chichi asked her best friend.  
  
"Two years before Trunks. Remember when Darien, Vegeta and I were gone for a year. Well that's when I got pregnant with another baby. She and Darien were taken before we could bring her home. We decided we'd never talk about her. It would just be too painful."  
  
"That's horrible. I knew that your kid was taken first but I didn't know there was two. What did you name her?"  
  
"They named her Vegjetta." Queen Serenity appeared in front of them. "She was a tiny baby. Only four pounds, six ounces. She has Vegeta's eyes."  
  
"How do you know that?" Bulma asked. Queen Serenity smiled at her.  
  
"Because I've tracked her down. I'm happy to say that she is alive and well."  
  
"Please, tell me more about her."  
  
"I will. But I think we should go inside so I can discuss everything." They were outside Capsule Corp. the whole time.  
  
"Wow this place is huge. Do you actually live here?" Mina asked while she sat down on the couch. Bulma smiled and nodded. Everyone settled down as Serenity began to tell Bulma and Vegeta about their daughter.  
  
"She likes to be called Jetta instead. She's just like Vegeta. Attitude and all. The reason Darien never knew about her was because she was put in a different orphanage than Darien was. When she was fourteen, during the Negamoon deal, she was accidentally sent to the Negaverse. She's lived there with her guardians until about a month ago when they left the Negaverse to go to England."  
  
"Who are her guardians?"  
  
"Remember the generals of the Negaverse. Well they are her guardians."  
  
"That's impossible. They're all dead."  
  
"Not anymore. She brought them back to life. She brought Neflyte back first on accident. Then the two of them found Jedite in an eternal sleep crystal Beryl put him in. And then she brought Malachite back."  
  
"She brought Malachite back?!"  
  
"He's one of her guardians. He's not like he used to be. All the generals had been brainwashed in the silver millennium to serve Queen Beryl. Much like Darien had been. Vegjetta brought them back to normal when she revived them. In lamer terms, they're good guys now."  
  
"Did you say Jedite?" Vegeta asked. Queen Serenity nodded.  
  
"Yes Vegeta. Jedite as in Nappa's son. He is one of your daughter's guardians. I need to go get them. Trista, you may want to show Vegeta his daughter until I come back." Queen Serenity disappeared.  
  
"You heard her. I want to see my daughter's every movement until she gets here." Trista created a screen like thing in the center of the wall so everyone could see. The vision was fizzy for a while then it became clear. Vegeta was looking at his daughter after nearly sixteen years of separation.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jetta sat at her desk, typing away on her computer. Jetta had ebony eyes and jet-black hair like Vegeta. She practically was the pretty female version of Vegeta. Except for one thing about Vegjetta. She had a midnight blue streak in her hair about three inches wide. It was probably the Bulma in her. That and her style of clothes. Jetta had on tight blue jeans and a tank top that showed her mid-drift. She stopped typing and stared at the screen. She didn't notice Jedite walk in her room.  
  
"You need to take a break. You've been at it all day." Jetta looked up at him.  
  
"I can't stop until I find Darien."  
  
"We'll find him soon. Don't worry." Jetta's stereo was on and 'U got it bad' by Usher came on. "In the meantime, let's dance."  
  
"I'd love to but I really need to finish this." Jedite wouldn't take no for an answer. He took her hands away from the keyboard and pulled her out of the chair she was in. Jetta decided to give in.  
  
"Fine, I guess one dance won't hurt." They walked to the middle of the room. Jetta wrapped her arms around Jedite's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist and they started to dance. This was their favorite song to dance to and had their favorite verse in it.  
  
"I'm your man  
  
You're my girl  
  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world."  
  
"I'm your girl  
  
You're my man  
  
Promise to love you the best I can."  
  
Jedite leaned down and claimed Jetta's lips in a passionate kiss. She responded almost immediately and almost as intensely. He pulled her tiny figure closer as he deepened the kiss.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Is this really necessary for us to see?" Trunks asked while they watched Vegjetta and Jedite kiss.  
  
"Well Vegeta insisted that he get to see everything she did until she got here." Trista said eyeing Vegeta. He was just staring at his daughter and Nappa's son. He looked pretty surprised.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jedite found himself lowering Jetta to the floor. He made a trail of kisses down to her neck and began nip at it.  
  
"Jedite, this isn't fair. I need to get back to work." To be honest she didn't want him to stop. Since Neflyte and Malachite were gone, they wouldn't be walked in on.  
  
"It'll still be there when we're finished." Jedite said against her neck.  
  
"Oh alright." For some reason, Jedite always found himself trying to bite her neck, hard enough to draw blood. He wasn't the only one, Jetta tended to bite at him also. This time it was Jedite's turned to fight the urge.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Vegeta stared wide-eyed.  
  
"Aw hell no. Don't even think about marking my daughter."  
  
"Marking her? Are you saying that Saiyans mark their mate by biting them on the neck?" Trista asked. Vegeta angrily nodded his head.  
  
"I don't get what you guys are talking about." Serena said.  
  
"Well honey, when a Saiyan wants someone, they bite their desired one's neck." Goku said pointing to about an inch under his ear. "When someone is bitten, they are no longer available to anyone else. Kinda like a wedding ring but this scar is permanent. If a male Saiyan goes into heat, the female, Saiyan or not, doesn't stand a chance in not getting marked. Female Saiyans are the exact same way." Goku explained. Serena glanced over at Darien.  
  
'So that's why he always bites me and I bite him.' She thought. They turned their attention back to Jetta and Jedite.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jedite had made his way back up to Jetta's lips. She responded with such a fire that a sixteen year old shouldn't know how to use. They heard a knock on the door. They stopped their make out session.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Jedite said aggravated.  
  
"I'm really starting to think they plan this." Jedite got off of Jetta. She got up and answered her door. "What are you doing back Malachite."  
  
"You know you're really going to miss me when I'm gone."  
  
"How will I know? You never leave." Neflyte came up behind Malachite.  
  
"Don't start you two. We've got some important business to tend to."  
  
"What type of business?" Jedite came up behind Jetta.  
  
"The kind Queen Serenity herself would show up to tell us. She's in the living room right now." They walked down the hallway to the living room. Queen Serenity was sitting on the couch. She stood up when they entered. They bowed when she stood.  
  
"Please have a seat. I have much to explain." They sat down and Queen Serenity told them the same thing she told the scouts. Jetta learned of Vegeta, Bulma, Darien, Trunks, and Jedite learned about Nappa. Jedite was told he was a full saiyan and Jetta was only half.  
  
"Are you going to take us there?" Jetta asked when Serenity was done. She nodded. She opened a portal.  
  
"Come, your destinies are waiting." Neflyte and Malachite went in first. Jetta and Jedite took each other's hand.  
  
"Come on, let's go meet your family." Jetta smiled at him and they entered the portal. It disappeared behind them and Queen Serenity disappeared as well. Trista's screen went completely blank.  
  
  
  
Next time: Vegjetta meets her family. Vegeta knows about the romance between Jetta and Jedite and isn't happy with it. But how unhappy will he be when he finds out his son is in love with Goku's daughter and has been dating her since she was fourteen. 


	5. Families reunited

I'm so sorry it took so long to updated but I've had serious writer's block on this story. Hopefully I've cured it for the next few chapters at least.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.5: Families reunited  
  
  
  
Bulma waited anxiously to see her daughter again. Jetta was barely a week old the last time she and Vegeta had seen her. Bulma knew it tore Vegeta up when she had supposeably died. He actually delivered Jetta when Bulma went into labor in the middle of space. Bulma could've sworn that once Vegeta had seen his daughter, he actually smiled. Or it could've been the affects of the birth that made her delusional. But she did know that he didn't train at all that week. That was until some of Frieza's men somehow snuck on their ship to get back at Vegeta.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Bulma sat on the edge of four-year-old Darien's bed tucking him in while Vegeta finished feeding Jetta her bottle.  
  
"I can't wait to get home Momma. I miss everyone especially Gohan. And I'd like to meet Serena and Rei." Bulma smiled down at her son.  
  
"I know Darien, me too. But we'll be home soon. They heard a soft burp. They looked and saw Jetta's tiny body propped on Vegeta's broad shoulder. Darien chuckled and laid back in his bed while Vegeta gently laid Jetta in her crib.  
  
"Goodnight darling." Bulma said kissing her son's forehead.  
  
"Goodnight." Darien snuggled into his bed and fell asleep. Bulma stood up and walked over to Jetta's crib. She lightly stroked her head, watching Jetta sleep in a peaceful slumber. Vegeta made another bottle incase Jetta got hungry during the night. He took one last look at his newborn daughter before leaving. Bulma followed him out and closed the door behind her. Then they themselves went to bed. No sooner as they laid down, Vegeta jerked back up.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma sat back up.  
  
"Someone's here." He said trying to pinpoint where his feeling was coming from.  
  
"How can someone be here? We're in the middle of space." Vegeta's Saiyan ears picked up the faint click of a door being opened. He carefully got out of the bed and tip toed to the door. Bulma looked at him oddly until she heard Darien scream. Vegeta ran out the door with Bulma not far behind. Before they could reach the room, an energy blast knocked Vegeta and Bulma backwards.  
  
"That came from the kids' room!" Bulma said hysterically. As Vegeta picked himself up, the power level he felt somehow disappeared. Bulma ran for the room only to see her worst nightmare. The room was destroyed. There was nothing in there but black walls. No traces of Darien or Jetta. Bulma broke down where she was and sobbed. Vegeta stood there, his face was completely blank. He tightly shut his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. He clenched his fists in anger. He fell to his knees and slammed a fist into the floor. His aura went golden around him along with his hair. Bulma looked up at Vegeta. His tears kept coming no matter how hard he fought them. She crawled over to him and held him. They stayed there all night. 'My babies! My babies are gone!'  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
'My son is home and my daughter is on her way. My babies are back and I'll be damned if I let them go again.' Bulma thought as she watched Darien and Trunks talking. She stood up as a portal opened up. Neflyte and Malachite were the first to come out followed by Jedite and Jetta. Jetta nearly fell backwards when Bulma came up and hugged her with all her might.  
  
"Um I take it you're my mom."  
  
"That's right Jetta." Bulma released her and then took her hand. "Come with me to meet the rest of your family." Bulma pulled her to the middle of the living room. "This is your younger brother Trunks." Trunks stood up and gave his sister a hug.  
  
"You know it's funny. All my life I thought I was an only child. Now in three hours time I get a brother and a sister. Both older than me." Trunks said smiling.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jetta asked. Trunks chuckled.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Okay. Just making sure." Jetta laughing herself. Bulma smiled seeing the two of them getting along right off the bat.  
  
"Come on there's still more people." Bulma said dragging her over to Darien. "This is your older brother." Darien stood.  
  
"I believe you've been looking for me." He said giving her a big hug.  
  
"Yeah. You know you're as hard as hell to track down."  
  
"Now I can't help that." Jetta saw Serena sitting next to Darien.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked. Vegeta's ears perked up at the sound of Serena and Darien being an item.  
  
"I sure am." Serena said standing up. "I'm Serena." She said extending her hand to Jetta.  
  
"Jetta. So, how long have the two of you been together?"  
  
"Too long!" Vegeta said rising from his chair.  
  
"Three almost four years." Darien said completely ignoring Vegeta.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Jetta asked in Darien's ear.  
  
"That would be our father." He whispered.  
  
'Figures.' Jetta thought. Vegeta stalked up to Darien and Jetta.  
  
"You had better be listening to me boy when I say that you and Kakarot's brat are finished. It'll be an ice cold day in hell for this relationship to continue."  
  
"Well I've got some news for you *father*, the devil's playing ice hockey." Darien sneered. "And what makes you think you have any control over what I do?"  
  
"I created you therefore I can get rid of you."  
  
"Vegeta! Stop that this instant!" Bulma screamed. She grabbed hold of his tail and dragged him away into the kitchen where she slapped him hard. So hard he felt it stinging afterwards.  
  
"What the fuck was that for woman!" He asked angrily.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking Vegeta! We just got those two back and here you are pushing Darien away. So what if he's dating Goku's daughter. That's his decision. Not yours. And what a first impression you've given your daughter. The one you actually cared for. Don't you even think about trying to do to her and her boyfriend what you tried to do to Darien and Serena. But so help me if you do Vegeta. You'd be lucky to sleep in the gravity room."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"No Vegeta I don't do threats. I make promises and I never break them. Now go work off that steam in the gravity room before you show your face in there again." Bulma ordered. She let go of his tail and he stalked off to the gravity room. She shook her head and walked back into the living room. She walked over to her son and daughter. "I'm so sorry Darien. I don't know what's gotten to him."  
  
"Don't worry Mother he can't break us up for the world." Bulma smiled at them and turned to Jetta.  
  
"Be careful darling. He'll be after you next."  
  
"Like he'll get anywhere. Nothing can come between me and Jedite." Jetta said glancing at Jedite. "Especially with our past."  
  
"What do you mean? What happened in your past?"  
  
"Um well its kinda hard to explain considering which past: this past or the past past."  
  
"How many pasts can one person have?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised. We have two sets of pasts." Rei answered.  
  
"I don't get what you girls are talking about." Goku said.  
  
"I think I can explain it much better." Queen Serenity appeared again. This time with two companions.  
  
"Luna!" Serena squealed.  
  
"Artemis!" Mina squealed.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
"Mina!" The two cats ran up to the two girls and jumped in their laps. Serena and Mina hugged the two guardians tightly.  
  
"Well what do you know. Two more talking cats except these don't look like they fly." Yamcha said.  
  
"There's more here?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah. There's Puar. She's back at the house." For the first time, Chichi got a real good look at Queen Serenity.  
  
"Excuse me miss but do you know you look very similar to my daughter." Queen Serenity chuckled lightly.  
  
"Yes I know and there's a very logical reason for that. You see Chichi I am Serena's original mother." Everyone minus the scouts were confused.  
  
"I know it is very confusing. Close your eyes and maybe you'll understand a little better." They did this and everyone was sent into a dream state and back to the Silver Millennium.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now. Oh and Vegeta does have his tail back along with Goku and Gohan. They're the only ones for now. You'll find out why later. Review! 


	6. Silver Millennium part I

Hey peoples I'm back. I know it's taken a long time to update but with writers block and homework it's not easy to do. I'm expecting the next chapter not to take as long but I'm not making any promises.  
  
  
  
Ch.6: Silver Millennium  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity stood in front of the Lunarian palace along with her daughter Princess Serena.  
  
"How much longer Mother?" Serena asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm sure they'll arrive soon. Be patient Serena dear." They waited a little longer before the people they were waiting for arrived. Serena's date for the party, Prince Darien, and his younger sister, Princess Jetta, from Earth.  
  
"Serena it is so good to see you again." Jetta said as the two embraced in a hug.  
  
"It has been too long." Jetta moved to Queen Serenity where she curtsied halfway watching Serena ran off to find Darien.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again Queen Serenity." Queen Serenity in return curtsied.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine. It truly has been too long since you came to visit."  
  
"Yes I know but Father insisted I not leave the palace until he found suitable guardians and complete my sailor scout training."  
  
"So I take it your father found suitable guardians from the millions of people that applied. Whom did he decide on?"  
  
"My brother's top generals. So now I've got Jedite, Neflyte, Malachite, and Zoicite following me wherever I go. It gets quite annoying."  
  
"It's the thought that counts dear." Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Yes I know." Jetta replied watching her guardians come forward.  
  
"How many times have we told you not to run off like that?"  
  
"Neflyte please, I'm on the moon. The safest place in the Millennium. Take a break." Jetta ran off.  
  
"I'm thinking maybe we should put her on a leash." Malachite mumbled.  
  
"That's not a bad idea as many times as she's run off." Zoicite commented.  
  
"You must understand that she's just a teenager who wants her freedom." Serenity said. "I know it's your duty to protect her since her mother passed but perhaps give her some space. Don't act as guardians but act as her friends. She'll cooperate then."  
  
"Your majesty I know what you're saying makes sense but how are we to do that?" Neflyte questioned.  
  
"Take now for example, she has run off to with friends. Since they are all girls, perhaps Zoicite could get involved and protect her at the same time." Serenity answered.  
  
"I don't believe we didn't think of that ourselves." Malachite said.  
  
"I'll go find Jetta." Zoicite ran off in the direction Jetta had before.  
  
"Now go and enjoy your visit to the moon." Queen Serenity said making her departure.  
  
"We will your majesty. Thank you." Serenity smiled back at them and disappeared into the palace. Malachite went to roam the gardens while the two remaining guardians sat on the stone benches in front of the palace.  
  
"Spectacular view isn't it?" Neflyte said indicating the Earth.  
  
"Yeah." Jedite muttered not even looking up from the ground. Neflyte looked at his companion.  
  
"You've been awfully quiet today Jedite. Is there something wrong."  
  
"Nothing I can't deal with." Neflyte frowned a bit.  
  
"Doesn't sound that way. I hope you find a way to deal with it before it's your turn with Jetta." Jedite mumbled something that Neflyte couldn't hear. "What was that?"  
  
"I said Jetta is my problem."  
  
"Jedite I know that she's a little hard to handle..."  
  
"It's not that." Jedite interrupted. "Yes I admit she is hard to handle but that's what I like about her." Jedite stopped realizing his mistake.  
  
"So your problem with Jetta is the fact you like her more than usual." Neflyte said more of a statement than a question. "Does she know about this?" Jedite shook his head.  
  
"No she doesn't. Her mother did though."  
  
"And what did her majesty say about that?"  
  
"The Queen told me to pursue it. That it was up to Jetta who she courts."  
  
"Her majesty was a great woman. Why haven't you acted for the princess yet?"  
  
"I'm afraid she'll reject me."  
  
"You won't know until you try Jedite." Neflyte paused. "The party is tonight so why don't you try then?" Jedite nodded.  
  
"I'll give it a try."  
  
*That night ~at the party~*  
  
Jedite stood out on the balcony of the palace staring out into space. He wanted to talk to Jetta but hadn't worked up enough confidence yet.  
  
"Why are you out here by yourself?" Jedite turned around to see Jetta in her spaghetti strapped soft blue velvet dress. She walked up to stand next to him.  
  
"Just getting some fresh air." Jetta lifted herself to sit on the railing while Jedite leaned against it.  
  
"You've been out here for an hour." She stated. "Is something up?" Jedite looked at her but said nothing. "I'll take that as a yes. So what's wrong?"  
  
'You.' Jedite said in his head. 'I can't tell her I'm attracted to her. She'll laugh in my face.'  
  
"I think I know." Jetta said. Jedite looked surprised. "Girl problems isn't it?" Jedite couldn't say no to Jetta so he found himself nodding slightly. "Do I know her?"  
  
"Yes." He answered. "Very well."  
  
"Is she a princess?" Jedite nodded. Jetta thought for a moment.  
  
"Is it a inner planet or outer planet princess?"  
  
"Inner." Jetta thought for a moment.  
  
"Is it Rei?" Jedite shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lita?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please don't say its Serena."  
  
"It's not." Jetta started to think now.  
  
"But the only inner princess left is me." Jedite turned his head away not knowing he was answering Jetta. "It's me?" Jedite nodded very slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen but it did. I'll understand if you can't stand the fact one of your guardians is attracted to you."  
  
"Jedite stop." Jetta said making him face her. "You don't need to feel sorry. I admit this was unexpected but that doesn't mean I'm appalled by it." Jetta smiled slightly. "Actually I kinda like the idea. It's pretty romantic when you think about it. And you know how much of a sap I am to romance."  
  
"You like the fact that I like you." Jedite questioned.  
  
"Yes I do." Jetta hopped down from the ledge. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want us to court. That is if you want to." Jedite smiled.  
  
"How could I refuse the wish of the princess?" Jetta chuckled.  
  
"You can't." Jedite smiled and heard a new song begin to play in the ballroom.  
  
"May I have to the honor of this dance?" He took Jetta's hand. She smiled.  
  
"Yes you may." Jedite led Jetta out to the middle of the floor and led her in a slow dance.  
  
  
  
If there were no words  
  
No way to speak  
  
I would still hear you  
  
If there were no tears  
  
I'd still feel for you.  
  
  
  
Neflyte smiled from the sidelines.  
  
"Have I missed something?" Malachite wondered seeing Jedite and Jetta dancing.  
  
"You've missed a lot Malachite." Zoicite said.  
  
"What do you mean Zoicite?" Neflyte asked.  
  
"Well in my turn as Jetta's guardian, I was able to find out that our little princess seems to have a crush on Jedite."  
  
"That's odd." Neflyte said. " It would also seem that one of our own feels the same way." Malachite and Zoicite looked at him. "He's out there right now."  
  
  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
  
You're all I need my love, my valentine.  
  
  
  
Serena had noticed that Darien had been watching his sister with a small smile on his face.  
  
"They look terrific together." She commented.  
  
"Yes I know." Darien answered. "I remember our mother kept trying to get Jetta to court with Jedite for the longest time."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"She knew Jedite would be the perfect suitor for her. Since he isn't a prince, she was unable to force them together."  
  
"I see." Serena said. "They look so happy now. I hope that they are together for a very long time."  
  
"As do I." Darien whispered planting a small kiss on Serena's lips.  
  
  
  
All of my life  
  
I have been waiting for  
  
All you give to me  
  
You've opened my eyes  
  
And showed me how to love unselfishly.  
  
  
  
"I thought Jetta said she would never have a chance at Jedite." Lita said as her and Rei were sitting at a table drinking fruit punch.  
  
"I'm sure she said that." Rei answered. "Looks as if she went back on her word."  
  
"I'm happy for her. She deserves some happiness since her mother was killed."  
  
"Yes I agree." The two sat in silence for a moment until Lita broke it.  
  
"So how are things going with you and Brock?" Rei blushed slightly.  
  
"There's nothing going on because we're just friends."  
  
"Yeah right Rei." Lita said. "That's the same thing I said about me and Xavier and now we're together."  
  
"That's not the case Lita. We're just friends."  
  
"Okay Rei, I believe you." Lita lied.  
  
  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
  
I will give you my heart  
  
Until the end of time  
  
You're all I need my love, my valentine.  
  
  
  
Unknown to the party, Queen Serenity had given the Z gang a place to watch for the sidelines where they were transparent to anyone at the party.  
  
"Darien and Serena had been together for a long time before this. As well as Lita and her boyfriend Xavier. This is how Jetta and Jedite came to be. You can see that Jetta's looks have changed from the one you know today. You can tell she looks nothing like Vegeta here and does not have that blue streak in her hair and her name was just Jetta and not Vegjetta. She's not quite a confident fighter yet since she has just now finished training for her sailor scout powers."  
  
"Her training was much more difficult that the rest of the scouts." Trista continued. "With her being the ultimate sailor scout, she has the ability to copy any scout's attack seeing it only once minus Sailor Moon's powers. She isn't able to copy any of Sailor Moon's attacks except the tiara throw without Sailor Moon telling her to use the power. Very complicated."  
  
"But what happened for all of this to end?" Chichi asked quietly watching the past Serena and Darien.  
  
"I will get to that very soon but I wanted all of you to see how important it is that these children remain as one." Queen Serenity glanced at Bulma. "Please do not let Vegeta come between Darien and Serena or Jetta and Jedite. "  
  
"I'll do my best to protect my children." Queen Serenity smiled softly at Bulma.  
  
"Now it is time I took you to the end of the silver millennium." Queen Serenity said creating a bright light that transported them to the day the silver millennium was destroyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how was that for a comeback? I tried my best. I try to answer questions that the reviewers have. I'm not telling if Vegeta is getting these too. It would screw up my plans. Sorry. The song I used above was Martina McBride's "Valentine". Please review!! 


	7. Silver Millennium part II

Well at least it didn't take two months this time.  
  
  
  
Ch.7: Silver Millennium part II  
  
  
  
Lita walked around the palace looking for Jetta. She found her outside staring up at the Earth.  
  
"There you are" Lita said causing Jetta to jump. "Sorry." Lita sat next to Jetta on the ground. Jetta smiled weakly at her.  
  
"It's okay." She looked back up at the Earth. Lita sighed.  
  
"You really shouldn't do this to yourself."  
  
"Lita I'm scared to death here. My planet is under siege and my brother, Jedite, and the other three are there fighting. I can't help but act this way." Lita wrapped an arm around Jetta's shoulders.  
  
"I know. We're all worried. But you need to have faith that they will come back." Jetta relaxed, resting her head on Lita's shoulder. "You're usually the one telling us to have hope."  
  
"I know Lita. But whenever I think of Jedite, I get a very sick feeling in my stomach. The same with Neflyte, Malachite and Zoicite."  
  
"What about Darien?"  
  
"I worry about my brother but I don't get the same feeling." Lita was about to say something when a black portal appeared about ten feet in front of them.  
  
"What the-" Lita jumped up reaching for her power stick.  
  
"Lita wait." Jetta said getting up. "That's one of Malachite's portals." The girls waited until a figure came out and fell to the ground. "Darien!" Jetta and Lita ran for him. Jetta bent down and rolled Darien on his back. He was badly beaten. "Lita get help quick!" Lita nodded and ran for the palace. Jetta tore cloth from the bottom of her dress and began to wipe blood off Darien's face. Darien groaned. Jetta pulled her hand back quickly. Darien slowly opened his eyes. Jetta was the first thing he saw.  
  
"Sis." He whispered. Jetta continued cleaning his face of blood.  
  
"Shh. Don't talk. You in bad shape Darien. Please don't waste your energy." Jetta said quietly.  
  
"No I must tell you this." He said stopping her hand and moving it from his face. Jetta frowned.  
  
"Save your strength Darien."  
  
"No. All four of them are gone." Darien paused feeling himself slipping into darkness. "Beryl has them now." Jetta felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm sorry." Darien lost consciousness. Jetta quickly check his pulse before seeing Lita followed by the palace medical staff. Jetta moved out of the way as the medics took Darien away to get cared for. Lita glanced at Jetta who was staring off in space. Lita noticed the twin streaks down Jetta's cheeks.  
  
"Jetta? What's wrong?" Jetta didn't answer but another set of tears fell. Lita turned Jetta to face her.  
  
"They're gone Lita." Jetta mumbled not looking Lita in the eye. "Zoicite, Neflyte, Malachite, Jedite." A painful sob escaped from Jetta's throat. Lita quickly pulled Jetta close for comfort. Jetta then lost control of her emotions. Jetta's legs went weak making Lita lower her to the ground.  
  
"Shhh." Lita tried to calm Jetta down but to no avail. Lita noticed Rei and Queen Serenity making their way over to them. Queen Serenity looked sad as she saw Jetta. Lita gave them a sympathetic look as they approached. Jetta had quieted down a bit. Queen Serenity kneeled down placing a hand on her back.  
  
"Jetta dear I know how hard this must be for you, but you must find the strength to go on." She said softly.  
  
"How can I Queen Serenity. Neflyte was my brains, Zoicite was my courage, Malachite was my personality, and Jedite.. Jedite was my love. I'm nothing without them." Jetta said wiping tears away.  
  
"That's not true." Rei said kneeling next to Serenity. "You are so much on your own. And it isn't like we're not going to get them back anyway. Trust me." The look in Rei's eyes was enough to make Jetta believe her.  
  
"Well you are the psychic Rei." Jetta broke away from Lita.  
  
"Jetta maybe you should go to your room. Calm yourself and maybe get some sleep." Serenity suggested. Jetta nodded standing up.  
  
"Yes madam." Jetta said as the others stood back up.  
  
"Please allow me to escort you." Jetta nodded to Queen Serenity's request and they headed into the palace. Lita and Rei stayed behind.  
  
"Rei tell me something. Do you really think we'll be able to get them back to our side?" Lita asked.  
  
"Truthfully Lita, no I don't." Rei replied sadly.  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity led Jetta to her room.  
  
"Jetta please lay down and relax while I get you some cold water." Jetta nodding knowing not to disobey Queen Serenity. She laid down while Serenity entered the next room refrigerator. Queen Serenity came back to see Jetta sleeping peacefully. Serenity walked up to her and set the water on the side table. Queen Serenity lightly brushed hair from Jetta's face.  
  
'The poor girl. First her mother is killed and now her new found love is gone with her best friends. No child should suffer this much.' Serenity thought before leaving the room and closing the door.  
  
  
  
*the next night*  
  
  
  
Jetta quietly sat in the ballroom watching the happy couples dance. She noticed her brother take Serena out on the balcony.  
  
"I wander what they're up to." Jetta said silently.  
  
"Who knows with those two."  
  
"What does that mean Mina?"  
  
"Nothing bad." Mina answered innocently.  
  
"This coming from the royal big mouth." Jetta muttered. The surrounding princesses chuckled. Mina just rolled her eyes. Jetta smiled slightly and stood from her seat. "I think I'm going to get some fresh air."  
  
"Don't be outside too long Jetta. You might catch a cold." Michelle said. Jetta sighed.  
  
"Okay Michelle I won't be gone too long." She said leaving the table. Jetta ended up walking a ways from the palace. She glanced into the space to see something coming their way. She watched it pass over her head and she started running for the palace. She could hear the panic from inside the palace. "Luna and Artemis must have warned everyone. That's good." Jetta came to a sudden halt when she felt an evil presence behind her.  
  
"Princess Jetta at last we meet." Jetta turned to see a tall red haired woman in a revealing violet dress.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Queen Beryl, queen of the Negaverse."  
  
"You're.. You're the one who killed my mother!" Beryl quickly appeared directly in front of Jetta roughly taking Jetta's chin in her hand.  
  
"Yes that was me." Beryl said delighting in the fear she saw in Jetta's eyes. "You should also know that I am the one who just killed your father." Jetta's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You monster." She mumbled wincing as she felt Beryl's nails dig into her skin.  
  
"I may spare your life. Only if you swear loyalty to me." Jetta pulled her face from Beryl's hand scratching her face in the process.  
  
"You slay my parents. Destroy my home. And you expect me to join forces with you!" Jetta shouted. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than bow to you!" Beryl narrowed her eyes.  
  
"If that's the way you want it." Beryl produced a black crystal in her hand and plunged it in Jetta's heart. She disappeared as Jetta fell to the ground.  
  
'Everyone I'm sorry I failed you.' That was the last thing Jetta thought before she slipped into darkness for good in that timeline.  
  
  
  
After seeing her daughter's death Bulma wasn't sure if she could stand seeing Darien's. But they continued to watch as Rei, Lita and the rest of the scouts were killed. Bulma had to turn away when Darien died. Chichi couldn't even watch Serena's death with all the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Seeing this again tears my heart in two." Queen Serenity muttered with a single tear rolling down her cheek. "After this I used the Imperium Silver Crystal to send everyone to the future on Earth. I do not know how but Beryl had tampered with my spell sending them to you instead of their own realm. Using the crystal took away my life. It was a price I found worth paying. Now you see the origin of your children. I think it is time to go back to your own timeline." Queen Serenity transported them back to Capsule Corp. Bulma and Chichi fell on the couch immediately.  
  
"Where did they go to?" Goku wondered out loud. Bulma looked out the window.  
  
"They're outside." Bulma watched in wonder how they looked so happy considering the horrible death she had just seen.  
  
"They didn't join us because they already have their memories returned to them." Trista said also watching the teenagers.  
  
"You know I never saw Vegeta. Wasn't he there as Jetta's father?" Yamcha wondered.  
  
"No he was not there." Queen Serenity answered. "I saw no reason for him to see her death. Vegeta got a much different vision. He received a big event of Jetta's life now."  
  
  
  
That's it for now. The next chapter will show what Vegeta was seeing. Boy does he get the surprise of his life. 


	8. Jetta's past

Thanks to Jenn, Shi no Tenshi/Megami, Texas*Angel, Ryo, DragonFaerie, Axisor, Moon Night Princess for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Ch.8: Jetta's past  
  
  
  
Vegeta found himself walking in a cold dark place. He had no idea how he had gotten there. The last he remembered he was on his way to the gravity room. He finally came to a large dungeon like room. He saw several corpses lining the wall. What caught Vegeta's eye was the huge crystal with what looked like a human inside. Vegeta curiously walked closer seeing more of the body. Vegeta stopped in his tracks when he saw it was Jedite that was trapped within the crystal with a horrified expression on his face. Vegeta was about to go closer and inspect but he began to hear voices coming toward him. Vegeta quickly ducked into the shadows as two figures stepped in the room.  
  
"Man it's even colder in here." One voice obviously female said.  
  
"Would you stop complaining?" A male voice said stepping to where Vegeta could see him.  
  
'I've seen him before.' Vegeta thought. 'I'm pretty sure his name was... Neflyte. That's it." It was Neflyte.  
  
"Neflyte it is below zero in this entire realm. You forced me to transform for no apparent reason. You're in a nice insolated uniform while I'm stuck in a mini-skirt. I think I am entitled to complain." The girl stepped forward showing that it was Jetta in her sailor form.  
  
'Vegjetta.' Vegeta watched as his daughter approach the crystal Jedite was in.  
  
"So this is Jedite?" Jetta asked wiping dust from where Jedite's face was. "He's pretty cute." Vegeta scowled. He did not like those words come from her mouth about Nappa's brat. Neflyte however just rolled his eyes. Jetta ignored his look. "So how are we supposed to get him out?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. A combination of our attacks might work." Neflyte answered.  
  
"It's worth a try." Jetta stepped away from Jedite. "Mars Fire Ignite!" Neflyte launched his attack the same time Jetta released her mars attack. They hit the crystal but it didn't break. Jetta tried again. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Jetta threw her tiara but it only scratched the surface. "So much for your idea." She mumbled.  
  
"Beryl must have reinforced the crystal."  
  
"Then how the hell are we supposed to get him out of there." Jetta asked touching the crystal again. Suddenly she heard a low and creepy moan throughout the room. "What was that?" She turned around and saw the corpses from all around the room begin to stand up.  
  
"Beryl must have set guardians so no one could free Jedite." Neflyte mumbled while he and Jetta now stood back to back as the zombies stalked toward them.  
  
"Gee Neflyte what gave you that idea?" Jetta asked sarcastically. "It shouldn't take too long to get rid of them. There's not that many." Jetta attacked a couple with her tiara throw. The four she attacked split in half and began to form eight that got back up unharmed. 'Uh-oh.' She thought as she and Neflyte continued to attack and the zombies continued to multiply. Soon the zombies began to fight back. By then there were about seventy surrounding them.  
  
"Jetta try your bubbles. It might give us time." Neflyte said as Jetta threw a zombie over her shoulder.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Jetta created a thick fog around the entire room. "How do we fight these things off? They just keep coming back."  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember Beryl having these kind of warriors."  
  
"That really helps." Jetta mumbled sarcastically. They both were pulled back by zombies making them have to fight alone. The more they fought, the more zombies would fight back. Jetta felt anger rising in her body as she was thrown against Jedite's crystal prison.  
  
"Jetta are you alright?" Neflyte called throwing a zombie over his shoulder. Jetta slowly made it back to her feet using the crystal for support.  
  
"That's it! I've had enough of this!" She screamed feeling an enormous power trying to come out of her body. She closed her eyes and started to force this power out. Strong winds began to blow in the room throwing zombies against the wall. Neflyte had to hold onto chains to keep his footing as he watched Jetta in amazement. Unaffected by the wind, Vegeta watched and felt his daughter's power rise. Neflyte and Vegeta had to shield their eyes when a bright light from Jetta blinded them. When they were able to look again, they saw a new Jetta in front of them. Her body was encased in a golden flame-like aura. Her ebony eyes were turquoise and her hair was blonde and fanning around her.  
  
"She's already become a Super Saiyan." Vegeta mumbled in awe watching as Jetta's Saiyan side took control.  
  
'What the hell is going on?' Neflyte thought in confusion. 'Sailor Cosmic Moon doesn't have this ability.'  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Jetta released a powerful fire blast that disintegrated the zombies that hadn't been destroyed by her sudden raise in power. She turned around to Jedite and punched the crystal. It shattered. Jetta caught Jedite before he fell to the ground. Jedite looked around and then focused on Jetta.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked in a hoarse unused voice.  
  
"I'm the one who got you out of that hell." She answered smiling. Jedite stood by himself gratefulness showing in his ice blue eyes. Jetta began to feel odd. She pressed a hand on her forehand.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jedite asked as Neflyte came forward.  
  
"I don't kno-" Jetta passed out straight into Neflyte's arms. Vegeta took a step forward but saw another bright light. He closed his eyes to shield it away. When he opened his eyes again, he was in a hallway at Capsule Corp.  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta said looking around. He looked out the window and saw Jetta talking to Rei and Lita with a smile on her face. "Was all that just a dream?" He wondered. Vegeta scowled when he saw Jedite stand next to Jetta and take her hand in his. Vegeta stormed the rest of the way to the gravity room. "Dream or not, she will become a Super Saiyan no matter what." 


	9. Break up

Thanks to Anime*Angel*Fox, DragonFaerie, Axisor, sailor g, sailor chi chi moon for reviewing.  
  
Ch.9: Break up  
  
"Jetta! Are you awake yet? You're going to be late for school!" Bulma shouted knocking on Jetta's bedroom door. Bulma went inside when there was no answer. She found Jetta asleep in her bed, cuddled in her blankets. Bulma walked over and gently shook Jetta. Jetta opened her eyes and slowly sat up. The blankets slid off Jetta's shoulders showing Bulma a large bruise on Jetta's arm barely hidden under her shirt. "Jetta you're going to be late for school." Jetta instantly woke up and looked at her clock.  
  
"Oh man." Jetta mumbled throwing her blankets off and running to the bathroom. Bulma sat on the edge of Jetta's bed.  
  
'I knew Vegeta was working her too hard. He wasn't even this tough with Trunks.' Bulma thought before Trunks came to the doorway.  
  
"Where's Jetta?" He asked.  
  
"She's running late today Trunks so why don't you go on to school." Bulma said. Trunks nodded.  
  
"Okay." He left the room. Bulma soon heard water running through a shower. Bulma went downstairs, picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.  
  
"Gohan, this is Bulma. Could you do me a little favor?"  
  
"Sure Bulma what can I do for you?"  
  
"You have Jetta in class today right."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think you could keep her after school today for a couple of hours?"  
  
"I'm sure I could Bulma." Gohan replied. "Is something wrong over there?"  
  
"Vegeta has been pushing Jetta too hard with her training and I would like to talk to him about it while Jetta isn't home." Bulma answered.  
  
"I understand." Gohan said. "I'll just have project time after school for her group."  
  
"Thank you Gohan."  
  
"No problem Bulma." Bulma hung up when the conversation ended. As soon as she did Jetta came in with a long sleeve black shirt and jeans hiding her bruises. Her still damp hair was up in a ponytail.  
  
"Has Trunks already left?" She asked putting her shoes on her feet.  
  
"Yes." Bulma answered. "You've got ten minutes before school starts." Jetta groaned and headed out the door.  
  
*Later ~Gohan's class~*  
  
Gohan sat at his desk grading papers when Jetta and her two friends Madison and Keisha came in.  
  
"Jetta could you come here please." Jetta left her friends and came up to Gohan's desk.  
  
"Yes?" Gohan put his pen down.  
  
"How is your project going?" He asked.  
  
"It's okay. We've still got a lot to do though." Jetta answered.  
  
"I see. How would you and your partners like to stay after school for some extra work time?" Gohan asked. Jetta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you said we couldn't have after school assistance from you." Gohan had forgotten about that detail. Gohan had to think of something quick.  
  
"It's just for work time. I won't be assisting you." Jetta didn't seem to buy it.  
  
"This has nothing to do with the fact I'm a friend of Serena's would it?" She questioned.  
  
"No of course not."  
  
"Thank you anyway Mr. Son but we don't need the extra time. We're making great progress." Jetta said turning to go to her seat.  
  
"Jetta wait." Jetta turned back to Gohan. "Your mother called me this morning. She asked me to keep you here for a few hours so she could talk to your father." Gohan said lowering his voice. "She told me about how hard he's been pushing you. Now as your instructor I want you to be able to finish your assignment. But as your friend I am looking out for your safety." Jetta gave him a small smile.  
  
"Gohan I appreciate it. You could have just told me that. But I'd rather go to Madison's house than stay at school. No offense." Gohan smiled.  
  
"None taken. Now go on to your seat before the bell rings." Jetta returned to her seat next to her friends while the bell rang and Gohan began his lesson.  
  
*After School*  
  
"Hey Maddie do you mind if I stay at your house for a couple of hours?" Jetta asked as they waited for the bus.  
  
"Sure. But don't you wanna call your mom first?" Madison asked pulling out her cell phone.  
  
"No my mom kinda wants me to get lost for a few hours."  
  
"Dad dilemma again?" Keisha asked as the three boarded their bus.  
  
"Isn't it always?" Jetta replied taking her seat in the back.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Madison asked accidentally hitting Jetta's arm causing her to wince. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Jetta answered rubbing her arm slightly. Madison took Jetta's arm and rolled the sleeve up until she saw the bruise.  
  
"Did your dad to do this to you?" Keisha asked as Madison rolled the sleeve back down.  
  
"Yes but we were training. You know the Martial Arts tournament is only a month away." Jetta said.  
  
"I know you Jetta and you don't bruise easily." Jetta just shrugged.  
  
"So we got a little out of hand. No big deal." Jetta replied. Madison sighed.  
  
"If you say so." She said. "I know of some herbs that can take care of that. We should stop by the mall and get some." Jetta and Keisha agreed noticing the mall was the next stop on the bus route. They walked in and immediately saw Rei and Lita.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lita shouted coming up to them.  
  
"Hey Lita, hey Rei." Jetta greeted. "So what are you guys doing here?" She asked as they all walked around in the mall.  
  
"It's a reward for training as much as we do." Rei answered.  
  
"Wish my father did that." Jetta mumbled. They went in the herbal store for Madison's herbs. When they came out Keisha noticed a blonde standing at a corner seemingly searching for someone.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Jedite?" She said pointing at him.  
  
"Yeah it is." Jetta frowned a bit. "I thought he was training with Darien and Trunks." Jetta walked up behind him. "Jedite?" Jedite jumped slightly and turned around. His features seemed to fall when he saw her.  
  
"I knew I felt your ki here." He muttered gently taking her arm. "Can we talk privately?"  
  
"Of course." Jedite led her to an empty bathroom locking the door behind him.  
  
"What is it Jedite?" Jetta asked noticing Jedite's distress. Jedite breathed deeply.  
  
"Jetta what I have to tell you isn't easy for me to do." He paused, studying Jetta's confused face. "We---" Jedite couldn't continue.  
  
"We what Jedite?" Jetta asked cocking her head to the side. Jedite swallowed difficulty.  
  
"We have to break up." Jedite turned his face away so he couldn't see the shock on Jetta's face.  
  
"What? What do you mean we have to break up?" Jedite didn't even look at Jetta.  
  
"We just do." Jedite turned to leave before Jetta caught his arm.  
  
"Why?" She forced Jedite to look in her tear filled eyes. "What has gotten into you?"  
  
"I can't tell you Jetta. Please just trust me on this." Jetta refused to listen.  
  
"Jedite tell me." She demanded. Jedite didn't respond. "As princess of Earth and the Saiyan race I order you to tell me!" Jedite closed his eyes feeling his own eyes sting with tears.  
  
"Your father." He said almost inaudibly.  
  
"What does my father have to do with this?" Jetta's voice hardened with emotion.  
  
"Your father said that if I didn't break up with you, he would kill you and make me watch." Jetta gasped.  
  
"You don't actually believe him do you?" A tear fell from Jetta's eye.  
  
"I wish I didn't." Jedite said wiping the crystalline drop away. "But I don't want to take that chance." Jetta lowered her face and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." Jedite whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and leaving the bathroom. Jetta backed against the wall and slid down it until the floor stopped her. She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed silently. She soon heard the door open. Jetta looked up and saw her friends. All had concerned looks on their face.  
  
"Jetta what happened?" Madison asked as she and Rei helped Jetta up.  
  
"He broke up with me." Jetta said using water from the sink to clean her face.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Lita mumbled. Jetta shook her head as Keisha handed her a towel to dry her face.  
  
"I'm not." Jetta said as her face took on a very angry look. She took a few steps to the door. "You guys might want to plan a visit to the penitentiary soon." She mumbled opening the door.  
  
"Why?" Rei wondered. Jetta gripped the door handle so hard it bent slightly as her eyes hardened.  
  
"Because," Her voice held a dangerous tone to it, "I am going to kill my father!" Jetta growled leaving the rest of the girls in shock because knowing Vegjetta Briefs, she would do it.  
  
But will she really?? Review and find out. 


	10. Vegeta vs Vegjetta

Thanks to Jewel, WolfDragonDemon, uniprincess, jackal692003, Miss Arsenic, Safire Ranmako, Axisor, Silver Moonlight-81 for reviewing.  
  
A/N: I know it's taken a long time to update but I kinda wanted to wait out those 'mary-sue' flamers. They leave the most pathetic flames I swear. I admit some have points but very few.  
  
Ch. 10: Vegeta vs. Vegjetta  
  
Jetta quickly flew to Capsule Corp. She landed in the front lawn and began to walk inside before her grandmother stopped her.  
  
"Jetta dear you're home." Mrs. Briefs (does she even have a name?) said coming up to Jetta. "Bulma told me to tell you that she went to the store with your brothers and they'll be back soon." Jetta nodded.  
  
"Okay. Grams, by any chance, is my father home?" She asked clenching her fists when 'father' came up.  
  
"Last time I saw him he was in the kitchen." Jetta nodded again and went inside. She dropped her ki to that of a housecat and soon found Vegeta in the kitchen with his back to her. Jetta's face twisted into a malicious smirk when she saw a knife lying out on the counter. She picked it up and stalked toward Vegeta until the blade meet his back.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you." She threatened raising her ki.  
  
"I take it you got my message." Vegeta said calmly.  
  
"Yes I got it. Who the hell do you think you are?" Vegeta turned to face his enraged daughter. Jetta rose the knife to his neck.  
  
"I am your father. What I say goes. I forbid you to see that brat again." Jetta tightened her grip on the knife handle.  
  
"Father my ass. Father's do not threaten the love of their daughter's life like you did. Who gave you the right to use my life against Jedite?"  
  
"I am the prince of Saiyans. I have the right to anything I please." Jetta's eyes narrowed, glaring dangerously.  
  
"Oh wow." She said sarcastically. "I really care. Because do you know what I think? I think you're just a power hungry, selfish, arrogant son of a bitch!"  
  
"Vegjetta Briefs!" Jetta didn't turn to see Bulma and her brothers. "What is going on in here?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"Oh nothing Mom. I'm just going to kill your husband here." Jetta replied clenching the knife handle so hard it cracked.  
  
"What are you talking about Jetta?" Bulma approached Jetta slowly.  
  
"He took Jedite away from me. He threatened Jedite with my life."  
  
"Oh Vegeta you didn't Bulma said glaring at Vegeta in anger and disapprovement.  
  
"Of course I did woman?" Vegeta answered as Trunks and Darien pulled Jetta away from Vegeta. "Boys take your sister to her room."  
  
"Okay Mom." Trunks said as he and Darien guided Jetta out of the kitchen. Suddenly Jetta turned and jerked her arm from Darien and threw the knife, which embedded itself in the wall after grazing Vegeta's face. Vegeta lifted a hand and found a few drops of blood on his gloved hand. He glared at Jetta who met him with a deadly glare of her own.  
  
"You had better pray that your strength is stronger than my magic. And I'm not talking about my sailor scout power. I have enough power to bring people back to life. Just imagine what I could do to you, Father."  
  
"That's enough Vegjetta." Bulma said. Trunks and Darien managed to drag Jetta away. Bulma turned back to Vegeta when she delivered a hard slap to his face. "Damn it Vegeta I told you to leave her alone!"  
  
"No brat of mine will have anything to do with that half-witted idiot's offspring. And that's final!" Bulma sighed defeated.  
  
"You are truly hopeless Vegeta." She muttered turning to walk out of the kitchen. She reached the door before she faced Vegeta again. "By the way Vegeta, I'm pregnant." Bulma left the kitchen ignoring the look of shock on Vegeta's face. Bulma walked up the stairs towards Jetta's bedroom. Darien and Trunks met her on her way down the hall.  
  
"How is she?" Bulma asked her two sons.  
  
"She seems fine. There's no hysterical crying or destroying the room. Well as far as we know." Trunks replied.  
  
"Speaking of hysterical, I'd better find Serena and tell her what's going on." Darien said. Bulma nodded.  
  
"Go ahead Darien. I'll take care of your sister. Trunks you go ahead to your study session with Ami and Rei."  
  
"Okay." Both left the hall and went in opposite directions. Bulma slowly opened the bedroom door and found Jetta holding several white candles and putting them in a backpack.  
  
"Jetta darling how are you doing?" Bulma asked. Jetta looked up at Bulma.  
  
"If he thinks he is going to win, he's got another thing coming."  
  
"I understand." Bulma sat on Jetta's bed, beckoning Jetta to do as well. "Let me deal with your father. What are all the candles for?" Jetta hesitated to answer.  
  
"I'm going to try to bring Zoicite back to life. She would know what to do about Jedite. So I'll probably stay the night out in the forest."  
  
"Just be careful. Don't get hurt." Bulma hugged her daughter. "But before you go, why don't we go to the ice cream shop? I just got I craving for mint chocolate chip ice cream and there's something I need to tell you." Jetta nodded and they got up and left.  
  
*Serena*  
  
"Okay Serena, listen carefully. If the measure of the exterior angles of the acute angles of a right angle are (173-5x) degrees and (177-3x) degrees, find the measures of the acute angles." Serena went cross-eyed.  
  
"Wanna try that in English Neflyte."  
  
"That was English Serena. Now concentrate. If you don't pass this test, Chichi will get on your case again and I doubt your father wants to sleep on the floor again." Neflyte handed Serena the paper and she began working. Or at least staring at it very intently. Serena jumped when the front door slammed open.  
  
"Jedite watch the door." Neflyte said. Jedite didn't say a word, went to his room and slammed the door closed. "Keep working Serena." Neflyte stood up and went in Jedite's room. He saw Jedite pacing with an angry look on his face. "What happened?" Neflyte asked. Jedite stopped pacing.  
  
"I broke up with Jetta." Jedite mumbled slouching down on the end of his bed.  
  
"What? Why the hell would you do that?" Neflyte asked in disbelief.  
  
"It was either leave her or watch her get killed." Jedite ran a hand through his thick blonde hair, agitated.  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Vegeta?" Neflyte repeated. "Vegeta threatened to kill his own daughter because he doesn't like you. What a bastard." They heard the doorbell ring. "You can't let him win Jedite. You know Jetta won't let him. Neflyte said leaving to answer the door.  
  
Jedite heard Serena squeal 'Darien' moments later. Jedite ignored the voices in the other room and turned in the television. Neflyte returned about a half an hour later.  
  
"It seems our dear princess has come close to beheading Vegeta."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes. Darien walked in to see Jetta holding a knife to her father's neck." Neflyte leaned against the wall. "Can't say I'm surprised. Jetta lets no one stand in the way of what she wants. And incase you haven't noticed, you're what she wants." Neflyte said. Jedite looked lost in thought. He suddenly got up and started shuffling through papers on his desk. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Madison's phone number. I just got thought of a way to stay with Jetta no matter what Vegeta says."  
  
*Jetta*  
  
As soon as Jetta landed in a clearing, she took out the candles and set them in a circle. Jetta lit them and kneeled outside the circle. She began to gather her power, transforming into her princess self. When she felt herself at full power she began to say a spell.  
  
"Hear now my words  
  
As I stretch them far and wide  
  
Bring back the life of Zoicite  
  
My last and final guide."  
  
Jetta saw a bright greenish light before she fell forward, feeling drained. She wasn't able to see the solid form of Zoicite step out of the circle and kneel beside her.  
  
"Princess? Princess are you feeling alright?" Zoicite asked gently pulling Jetta back up. Panting, Jetta nodded.  
  
"Yes I'm alright. I just forgot how much energy that took to do."  
  
"Oh Jetta you shouldn't have tried it on your own." Zoicite scolded slightly.  
  
"I figured that since I did it alone with Neflyte, it would be a piece of cake."  
  
"Neflyte has returned?" Zoicite questioned with tightness in her voice.  
  
"Don't tell me you're still bitter with him." Jetta said in a disapproving tone. "Zoicite I'm not saying this as your princess but as an irritated teenager, get over it. The two of you will have to work together if things continuing going as they are." Zoicite looked slightly confused.  
  
"What do you mean? Is there someone after you princess?"  
  
"It's a very long story Zoicite. I say we find a cave and build a fire first. It's getting kind of cold out here." 


	11. Parents just don't understand

Thanks to Silver Moonlight-81, Crystalstorm21, Jenn, Hermione Double, Dark Topaz, Vortex Inferno, lisha, Nikita-hime for reviewing.

--Chapter 11: Parents just don't understand--

"SERENA!"

From outside, Serena winced at the sound of Chichi's shriek. Serena cautiously into the house.

"Yeah Mom?" She asked timidly.

"Would you mind explaining this?" Chichi thrust out a math test with a very low grade on it. "I thought you were going to study sessions."

"I am but I don't understand any of it." Serena said to defend herself. "I've never been able to do math."

"That's no excuse Serena. You barely got more than your name right." Chichi sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to the others and continued to push education like I did with Gohan."

"Please don't brainwash me with math while I sleep. I have enough nightmares involving math teachers as it is." Serena whined.

"I will do what I must to make sure you graduate high school and get into a good college." Chichi looked over the failed test again. "Maybe its time to cut your training time."

"No!" Serena shrieked to rival Chichi's.

"What's with all the yelling in here?" Goku came in wearing a torn gi.

"Mom's going to brainwash me with math and cut my training." Serena said, ducking behind her father.

"Aw come on Chichi." Goku said. "She's almost reached Super Saiyan level. You can't cut her training time." He begged. Chichi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like father, like daughter." She mumbled under her breath. "I'll think about it. But for now, go do that homework I know you have." Serena groaned, walking away to her room. Chichi turned to take in the state of her husband's clothes. "What happened to you?"

"I met up with Vegeta and he wasn't in the best of moods." Goku answered, sitting in a chair.

"He's never in the best of moods." Chichi replied, sitting across from Goku.

"But it was different today. He was really ticked off. I wonder what could have caused it." Goku wondered aloud.

"Let's see," Chichi mumbled, thinking. "Bulma is pregnant but he didn't act different when she was pregnant before."

"It's because Darien and Jetta moved out." Serena said, coming in with a geometry book in her hand.

"Darien and Jetta moved out? Why did they do that?" Chichi asked.

"They didn't like how Vegeta was telling them how to live their lives so until he changes, Darien is staying with Malachite and Jetta is up at the Lookout." Serena explained.

"Now I see why Vegeta's been so aggressive." Goku muttered. He stood up. "I'll be back later." Goku told his family before leaving.

"Sure you don't want to… Oh why do I bother?" Chichi muttered before helping Serena with her math homework.

-The Lookout-

"You'll make yourself sick doing that."

Jetta looked from the ledge she was hanging over to look back at Dende and Piccolo.

"It's the only way I can feel if my father has left yet." Jetta said looking back over.

"This cannot be good on your mother and her condition." Dende mentioned.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure she's been through worse living with that man."

"Your father."

"Only by blood."

"You're being a coward." Piccolo said. Jetta snapped her head toward him.

"What?"

"You heard me. Instead of facing your father, you're up here hiding."

"I am not hiding from him." Jetta said through clenched teeth. She slowly stood up. "He took Jedite away from me."

"No he didn't. He didn't kill Jedite. You took yourself away from him." Jetta glared at Piccolo.

"What was I suppose to do Piccolo? Run away with Jedite and get married at sixteen? Hell why don't I get pregnant while I'm at it."

"There are different ways to stay together than pregnancy or earthling marriage." Piccolo said, leaving Jetta confused. A bug choose that moment to land on Dende's neck and he slapped it way. It was then that realization dawned on Jetta's face.

"The mark." Jetta exclaimed. "It would bind me to Jedite forever. Father wouldn't be able to do anything because it's a Saiyan custom. It's perfect." Jetta squealed. "Piccolo you're a genius."

"I know."

"I have to find Jedite. And Darien, he'd probably like to know with Serena." Jetta said, sounding like a kid in a candy store. She jumped down from the lookout and flew away.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Dende asked after Jetta flew off.

"It wasn't my idea." Piccolo replied. Dende looked at him questionably. "Bulma thought of it." Piccolo took one last look over before going back to what he had been doing.

-Jetta-

Jetta touched down in front of Malachite's house. She knocked on the door a few times before letting herself in. She was greeted with the scene of Malachite and Zoicite making out on the sofa.

"On the couch all places." Jetta said loudly, causing the two to separate.

"Don't you knock?" Malachite said, getting up and straightening his hair.

"I did knock lover-boy." Jetta said, leaning against the door frame. "Not so cool when it's your lip-lock session that's rudely interrupted is it?" She teased. Malachite shot a glare at her.

"Is there something you want?"

"As a matter of fact there is. Have you seen Darien?" She asked.

"He left to see Bulma just a few minutes ago." Zoicite answered. She looked Jetta over closely. "You seem excited about something."

"I just found a way to keep my father from interfering in my life with Jedite."

"Someone call me?" Jedite said coming out of the room next to the door. He saw Jetta standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here? Do you realize what your father will do if he finds you here?"

"Chill Jedite. I've got it all worked out." Jetta said pushing Jedite back into the room and shutting the door with her foot. Malachite looked over to Zoicite.

"I probably don't want to know." He said sitting back on the sofa.

"Probably not." Zoicite replied, pulling Malachite closer to her. "Now where were we?"

-Darien-

Darien sat at the kitchen table watching his mother move around the kitchen, washing and putting away dishes.

"Are you sure you should be doing all this?" Darien asked. Bulma stopped and looked at her older son.

"Darien, I have done this three times before. I know what I'm doing. I hate to see how you act when Serena gets pregnant." Bulma said as she put the last of the dishes away.

"It'll probably be a long time before that happens. After what happened with Jetta, I don't want to take the chance of Serena getting hurt." Bulma sat next to Darien and placed her hand on his arm.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore. I know how you can stay with the woman you love without having to worry about Vegeta."

"How?" Darien asked, interested.

"Remember Goku explaining Saiyan bonding?" Darien nodded. "If you bonded with Serena, there is absolutely nothing your father could do about. Because if he killed her, he'd kill you and then I would kill him." Bulma finished with a smirk.

"Will that really work?" Darien asked, uncertain but somewhat excited.

"Without a doubt." Bulma replied, "In fact, I'm so sure of this that Serena is on her way now." Bulma saw Serena touch down outside the window. "Speak of the devil." She turned to her son. "Well what are you waiting for?" Bulma said with a push. She watched her son leave and join his girlfriend. Bulma decided to sit down on the sofa and watch television for a while. She was a pregnant woman, she was allowed to be lazy if she wanted. Bulma felt a presence behind her.

"Hi Goku." She said without turning around. Goku jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to her.

"How'd you know it was me?" Goku asked.

"Women's intuition," Bulma replied. "And I saw your reflection in the television."

"Oh." Goku said. He placed a hand on Bulma's slightly bulging stomach. "How's the baby?"

"Just fine. Already fighting against my inner organs." Bulma answered. Goku moved his hand.

"I heard that Darien and Jetta moved out. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Bulma replied. "I have a feeling they'll be moving back in soon." Goku cocked his head to the side.

"How so?"

"I told them about the rules of Saiyan bonding. They'll move in just to spite Vegeta."

"Are you sure that'll work?" Goku asked.

"Positive. I know my children well enough to know they're just like their father. No matter how much they deny it."

"I am not." Bulma and Goku looked behind them and saw Jetta and Jedite. Jetta was holding a backpack in her hand.

"Does that mean you're moving back in?" Goku asked.

"It sure does." Jetta replied, leading Jedite by the hand toward her room.

"I told you my plan would work." Bulma said with a triumphant smile on her face.

It didn't take long after Jetta had left when Vegeta came barging into the room.

"Where is he?" Vegeta demanded.

"Where's who Vegeta?" Bulma asked, knowing full well who Vegeta was talking about.

"That idiot's brat. I know he's here." Jetta and Jedite choose that moment to reenter the room, hand in hand.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Jetta asked glaring at her father.

"I told you to stay away from her." Vegeta seethed at Jedite.

"I did. She came to me." Jedite retorted.

"Why you…" Vegeta stalked toward to blonde.

"I wouldn't lay a hand on him if I were you." Jetta said. "You kill him, you kill me." Jetta pushed her hair back away from her neck. Vegeta got clear view of the fresh bite mark on his middle child's neck.

--I know I'm evil for leaving it there but it's been a year since I updated and I need to get something out. I promise it won't take so long next time.--


	12. Start of a New

Thanks to momocolady, Fallen Angel of Hell, MayMay, Sonar for reviewing.

Princess Jess- I take no offense. I know Zoicite is a dude in the magna but I wanted to keep Zoicite paired with Malachite and I didn't want deal with the "straight is great" people when I began this so I went of the America version and made him a girl.

Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's- I'm still waiting on that update you promised me. ;)

Legolasfan91- There weren't enough Z fighters to be parents so the other scout parents aren't mentioned.

Chapter 12: Start of a New

Vegeta glared at the mark that shown clear on his daughter's skin.

"You bastard!" He shouted before charging Jedite. He pulled back a fist and aimed to punch the blonde square in the face. However Jetta moved in front of Jedite using her body to shield him. Vegeta stopped his attack centimeters from Jetta's face.

"Get out of the way." He ordered.

"No." Jetta shouted back. "I love Jedite with all my heart and I will not let him be taken from me again." Jetta dropped down in fighting stance. "You'll have to get through me first." Vegeta in turn dropped into a similar fighting stance as Jetta.

"I won't hesitate." Vegeta growled at his daughter.

"Stop it. Stop it right now!" Bulma stepped in between them, holding her hands out. "I will not have this in my house. Vegeta, Jetta is a young woman. She can choose who she loves. Don't you dare interfere. And Jetta, you have to realize your father is a stubborn man and he'll do anything to have things his way." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Bulma.

"Stay out of this woman." He growled. Bulma glared and stood directly in front of Vegeta.

"Don't tell me to stay out of this. You are interfering with the happiness of our children and I want you to stop it right now!" Bulma shouted before wincing in pain. "Ow."

"Mom?" Jetta asked when Bulma placed her hand on her stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Yes honey I'm fine. All of this must have got the baby worked up." Bulma winced again, grabbing the counter top.

"Bulma?" Goku stood next to her and placed a hand on her back as some sort of comfort. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know." Bulma answered truthfully. Jetta turned to Jedite.

"Jedite go get Darien. He's got some medical training. Maybe he'll know what's wrong." Jedite nodded and ran out the door. Goku and Jetta helped Bulma to sit on the sofa. Darien came running in followed by Serena and Jedite.

"How long has this been happening?" Darien knelt next to his mother, looking her over.

"I've been having these pangs all day but they keep getting worse and worse." Bulma said, softly groaning and holding her stomach.

"I think you're in labor." Darien said.

"Labor?" Bulma shook her head. "That's not possible. It's way too early."

"I know Mom but sometimes complications arise and the baby has to be born."

"But the baby hasn't developed enough. There's no way it'll survive." Bulma said frantically.

"There have been premature babies that have survived and this one will too." Darien attempted to calm his mother. "We have to get her to a hospital." He told everyone else.

"Kakarot can you still use instant transmission?" Vegeta asked suddenly. Goku nodded.

"Yes I can."

"Then get her to the hospital. We will fly there."

"Okay." Goku helped Bulma stand up and held her against him placing two fingers on his forehead and disappearing. The rest of the room followed Vegeta and flew to the hospital where they felt Goku's ki. They met Goku outside the emergency room.

"They took her in to get settled." He told them. "I was told to wait out here." Everyone sat in the chairs around, looking anxious. They all stood when a nurse came out.

"Are you the ones with Bulma Briefs?" She asked.

"Yes we are." Darien answered. "What's going on?"

"It appears she has begun feeling contractions. We were about to give her a drug to stop the labor but we prefer someone close to be in with her so she'll be relaxed." The nurse looked at them.

"I'll go in." Vegeta said. "I'm her husband." Darien and Jetta shared a look as the nurse lead Vegeta away.

"He sounded like he actually cared."

"Vegeta does care." Goku said sitting down. "He just doesn't know how to show it. He wasn't raised that way."

"Really?" Jetta sat down with her attention on Goku. "What happened in his past to make him how he is?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." Goku replied. "Shouldn't someone call Trunks and tell him what's going on?"

"We'll go." Serena offered pulling Darien's arm to go with her. Jetta stayed where she was.

"Goku please tell me. I need to know that he was made to be this way and that he's not just a jerk." Jetta pleaded. Goku sighed as he gave in.

He told about the explosion of Planet Vegeta and how Vegeta was left to be raised by the evil tyrant Frieza. Darien and Serena returned around the time Goku reached Vegeta's arrival on Earth. By the end of the story, Jetta and Darien were left speechless.

"Wow." Jetta muttered. "No wonder he is like he is."

"Does this mean you'll give him a chance?" Goku asked.

"I'm not going to let him get away with what he's doing but maybe now I'll have him explain his actions against us." Jetta looked at Darien in agreement.

"Great." Goku exclaimed with a smile. Soon later, Trunks came running in.

"What's happening? Is Mother alright? Is the baby okay? Is it a disease? Is it a disorder? Come on people tell me something." Trunks panted.

"We would if you'd shut up for a moment." Jetta said, smiling at her younger brother's long windedness. Trunks took in a deep breath.

"Okay I'm calm. Now what is going on?" Darien walked up to Trunks.

"Mom went into premature labor. But the doctors are giving her drugs to make it stop." Darien quickly added seeing the horrified look on Trunks' face. Everyone looked to the door when the nurse came back out.

"What happened?" Jetta asked grabbing hold of Jedite's hand for comfort.

"We were able to stop the contractions." A breath of relief fell throughout the entire room. "We want to keep her here a while longer for observation."

"Can we see her?" Darien asked.

"Only family right now but later all of you call see her." Trunks, Jetta and Darien followed the nurse to where Bulma was lying in the hospital bed. Vegeta was sitting next to the bed.

"Hey Mom." Jetta greeted quietly, coming to stand at Bulma's side.

"How are you feeling?" Trunks asked standing next to Vegeta.

"Better now that the contractions have stopped."

"Do they have any idea why they started in the first place?" Darien asked.

"They're guessing the stress I've been under lately reached the baby." Both Darien and Jetta grimaced.

"Sorry Mom." Jetta apologized quietly chewing on her bottom lip. Bulma reached out and laid a hand on Jetta's.

"No honey this isn't your fault. I've been taking on too many projects at Capsule Corp all at once and I knew I shouldn't have." Bulma said gently.

"Still, we didn't help matters." Jetta glanced at Vegeta. "But I don't think we'll have to worry about that much longer." Vegeta made eye contact with his daughter.

"Really?" Bulma questioned, looking between Vegeta and Jetta.

"Maybe." Jetta answered. "Father can I talk to you outside?" Vegeta followed Jetta outside the door. She turned to him and looked him in the eye.

"I'm going to be blunt. I know you weren't raised in the most loving of conditions but the fact that you have three kids and another on the way and you've stayed with Mom all these years shows that you know what it is to love. So why are you so against Darien and Serena and me and Jedite?"

"I'm guessing Kakarot filled you in."

"Yes." Jetta replied nodding her head.

"It's true. I was raised by an evil serpent that continually beat me within inches of my life. But I had a guardian who was supposed to keep that from happening. Just like your guardians are supposed to protect you. But he didn't He just stood by and watched." Vegeta spat out in hatred. So forceful that Jetta flinched and took a step back.

"Then after nearly sixteen years you came back and I find that you're in love with that moron's son." Vegeta shouted.

"So you think that since Nappa failed you that Jedite will fail me." Jetta said calmly thinking. Vegeta stayed silent and looked away. "Jedite will not fail me. I trust him with my life and love him just as much. If you don't trust Jedite then you obviously don't trust me." Jetta turned to walk away but was held back by Vegeta.

"I will not let you be taken from me again." Jetta turned to face him, surprise written on her face. "If Jedite fails to protect you I will kill him."

"Well if I'm dead go ahead and kill him." Jetta said with a smile. "So, why are you so against Darien and Serena?"

"That brat is the spawn of Kakarot. I'll never be happy with that." Vegeta grumbled making Jetta laugh before leading them back to Bulma's room.

Epilogue--

Three months later, Bulma gave birth to a healthy baby girl whom they named Bura(1). Vegeta never really enjoyed Jetta or Darien's choices of mates but he eventually decreased the death threats. He will be walking his daughter down the isle in the double wedding of Darien Briefs to Serena Son and Jedite Masters to Jetta Briefs when Jetta and Serena are finally eighteen.

That's it! It's over! The ending kinda sucked but I am really desperate to end this. I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave nice reviews.

(1): I know it's really Bra but I like Bura better.

Sayonara to Family Reunion.--

Saturn Sorceress


End file.
